The First Weekend
by Krystle1
Summary: We go back to a time before Blake and Krystle were married and Krystle spends her first weekend at the mansion with Blake.


**First Weekend**

We go back to a time not long after Blake and Krystle had met. Krystle was still working for Blake and although they tried to keep their romance a secret a lot of people knew.

**Chapter One**

Blake had gotten used to spending a lot of his time at Krystle's apartment. He knew she felt intimated by the prospect of going to his mansion and meeting the staff. He was desperately hoping to overcome this as he had known almost immediately that she was the one. Blake felt he had gotten to know Krystle well over the last few months. She was tougher that he first thought and knew that as long as he gently pushed her into spending their time there, she would be okay. However he did love having her to himself when they were at her apartment. Time spent cooking, walking, lying in bed together and essentially getting to know each other.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Blake asked. "Other than seeing the girls on Friday night I'm all yours if you will have me?" "Why don't I pick you have Saturday morning and take you away from here for the weekend?" "Where to?" asked Krystle. "It's a surprise. Pack light; bring your swimming stuff and clothes for work." Blake explained. "Going into work with the boss, how everyone will talk. Will I need evening wear?" "No just day clothes and maybe something suitable for horse-riding and walking" he said. "You mean no expensive restaurants? How will I ever cope?" Krystle teased. "Somehow I think you will like the weekend I have planned. At least I hope you will." Blake suddenly felt hesitant about it all.

Krystle met the girls from work. She had freshened up before she left work and quietly snuck into see Blake before she left. Marcia had actually left early today so this had been easier to do than normal. Unbeknown to Blake and Krystle Marcia had guessed about their relationship. Normally she would have frowned upon such things but due to seeing her boss happy and Krystle maintaining a level of professionalism Marcia decided to not let on. Marcia had been Blake's right had person for a long time and Krystle had been employed to offer a level of support to Marcia as well as Blake. Marcia was not keen on business functions and going away on trips. Blake knew he needed someone he could trust for this so it made sense to have a second assistant.

On seeing Krystle Blake let out a little whistle. "If I didn't know you better I'd say you were on the look out!" "No chance, going out in my work clothes, no man is going to look twice at me" laughed Krystle, "anyway I am keeping myself for my weekend date." "Anyone I know?" Blake played along suggestively. "Oh just my secret lover I have to hide from the world." Blake grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "Just as well I have a pile of paperwork to do before tomorrow or I'm not sure I'd want to let you go." "Please Mr Carrington; I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Anyway anyone could walk in so behave! Seriously though, do you need me to stay behind to help you?" "As much as I would love that, it is way past your finishing time and I'll benefit from the rest before you tire me out this weekend." With that Krystle planted one more kiss on his lips and left. As much as she needed a chat with the girls she knew she was going to miss Blake too.

Krystle's evening was fun. The girls could not get enough gossip. They had been sworn to secrecy and had so far respected this. They seemed to have endless questions and it took Krystle all her effort to change the conversation. Once home Krystle could not resist the urge to phone Blake at home. "Hi, just thought I'd say good night!" "I wasn't expecting to hear from you, glad you did though. How was your evening?" "It was good, I enjoyed being out with the girls but now that I am home alone I'm missing you!" "You mean you did not pick up some gigolo?" laughed Blake. "No I did not, not this time anyway." "I've not long left the office, I would have driven passed if I had realised you would have been home." "That would have been nice, but I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder." said Krystle. "Are you looking forward to the weekend?" Asked Blake "of course, though I'm a bit apprehensive about what you are planning." "Just a quiet weekend with us relaxing" reassured Blake. "Okay then, I'll see you in the morning. I love you." whispered Krystle. "Sweet dreams" Blake said. Krystle fell asleep lying hugging Blake's sweater that he had left.

**Chapter 2**

Krystle was just finishing getting ready when Blake arrived. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Mm I could have done with that last night" she said. "And I would have loved to have been with you last night, but we are now free for the weekend and I plan to do a lot more to you later." "Well first let me make us some breakfast, I think we might need the energy. We are not in a rush are we?" "No, like I said last night, it's a relaxing weekend." "I'm intrigued Blake, though I was thinking it would be good to not have to be sneaking about. It felt good chatting to the girls about us last night and not hiding away." "I agree, maybe we shouldn't be a secret anymore. I'm sure you can handle gossip at work." Blake chuckled. "Actually it worries me, the boss and his secretary. I'll be the brunt of the gossip Blake, not you". Blake held Krystle reassuring, "let's not worry about anything just now. Anyway let's finish off here and get away." "Okay then, you can do the dishes while I finish of getting ready!" Blake sighed; he knew she had him under her thumb.

"Is Michael waiting for us?" asked Krystle. "No, I'm doing the driving today". "I'm getting more intrigued. What if I don't like where we are going? How will I manage to escape?" teased Krystle. "I'll keep you occupied, and what you don't like, I'll change." "Okay then Mr Carrington, let's go!" Blake took out Krystle's bag and opened the car door for her. Krystle was secretly worried about the weekend. What if she was not up for the activities, what if she did not fit in. She took Blake's hand and sensing her nerves, he turned round, tilted up her chin and kissed her gently. "Relax, you'll enjoy the weekend and we will only do what you want to do." "Blake, do you ever get embarrassed about me? Keep me away from your friends and family deliberately?" Krystle blurted out. "Never, I'd show you to the world if I could, I thought you wanted to stay quiet because of work?" "Oh I'm just being silly, but it would be nice to start going out as a couple here, meeting friends together, meeting your family." "Okay, you will definitely meet Fallon and Steven soon, you will start coming out to social events with me but first things first, we are here." "Blake, I don't understand, isn't this your driveway?" "Very observant" Blake teased, getting a playful slap from Krystle. "I wanted to let you spend the weekend here, make you feel comfortable. I want you to feel as relaxed here as I do at yours."

Blake caught the apprehension on Krystle's face "relax; it is just you and I and a few of the servants who will be out of our way." "Blake, they are going to judge me coming to stay over. I won't know what to say to them" "First of all, the staff are used to guests, however they are not used to me having someone stay over so I'll be the one getting judged. Secondly, the children are not at home so you can take as long as you need feel comfortable. Thirdly I am head over heels, truly madly deeply in love with you. I love you, I've never had a partner stay over, I'm more nervous than you. I have the task of welcoming you into my home like you have done with me." "Wow, I have so many questions, where do I start?" said Krystle. "How's about you leave them for just now and let me focus on you?" They pulled up at the house and Krystle was in awe, "it's beautiful." "You have not seen inside yet" laughed Blake. When they were out of the car Krystle grabbed Blake's arm "don't leave me on my own." "Krystle, you have my undivided attention and complete protection."

Just as they walked up to the door it was opened by a servant called Joseph. Blake introduced Miss Jennings and Joseph greeted her with a very formal handshake. Blake whispered "he thinks he is the man of the house, he is the one that we need to watch." Krystle tightened her hold on Blake. He laughed. "I'm teasing you!" "Shall I take Miss Jennings' bag upstairs Sir?" "Yes, to the room next to mine please Joseph." Blake saw a slight smile on Joseph's face. Blake wondered if he sensed his nervousness. "Come on, we'll have a coffee in the library and then I'll show you around." Another servant was walking past, Blake introduced Krystle to Janette. "Can we have coffee in the library please Janette?" "Yes of course Mr Carrington, I'll bring it along."

Krystle observed everything on the way to the library. "I think I'm lost all ready" she whispered. As soon as they were in the library, Blake embraced her. Krystle melted into his arms. "Just enjoy this weekend, stop worrying." "Blake, can I ask why we are in separate rooms?" Just then Janette came in. Blake waited for her to leave. "I did not want to presume that you would automatically be comfortable in my room. Your things are in the spare room right next to mine, the rooms are linked. So really you are in my room. I was hoping you would be in my bed though." "Thank goodness, I'm too scared to sleep here alone!" "Is that the only reason you want in my bed?" smiled Blake. "Oh I can think of one or two other reasons. Now you have me here what are your plans?" "How about a guided tour of the house, a drive to the stables and then we could go for a picnic?" Blake suggested.

Blake wrapped his arm around Krystle waist, "come on Pretty Lady and let me show you around." Krystle melted into Blake and as she listened to him she forgot about feeling uncomfortable and began to relax. The staff were sneakily observing, and could not believe how happy Blake looked and how attentive he was being. They only saw him like this with his daughter Fallon. Janette mentioned how lovely Miss Jennings appeared, though Joseph kept a straight face and did not say a word. He was not as convinced about Miss Jennings.

Blake spoke in detail about the house, showing Krystle a brief glimpse into his life. She loved seeing how proud he was of his home and she knew it meant so much to him. Blake went to speak to the kitchen staff. Krystle stood alone in the sun room, not quite sure what to do. Joseph entered, "I hope everything is too your satisfaction Miss Jennings?" "Yes it is Joseph, thank you for asking." "Only doing my job" replied Joseph and walked away. His manner made Krystle feel uncomfortable. "God, if he does not like me what hope so I have with Blake's family and friends?" Krystle wondered.

**Chapter 3**

On Blake's return they made their way to the stables. "Everything okay?" asked Blake. "Yeah, sure, it's just a lot to take in. I, em, I…" "Just say it Krystle, you don't have to keep things from me." Krystle was silent for a moment before explaining "Blake, I feel out of place here. I love being here with you but even your servants look down at me." "Let me guess. Joseph? I warned him to behave!" "Blake, you should not have to warn your staff, you and I are so different." "It's not that Krystle, ever since my first wife Joseph is the one person that has been there for me. He has seen my children grow up. For a long time he has been my only confidant until..." Blake paused "Until what Blake?" "Until you came along, until I fell so hopelessly in love with you and the staff are not used to seeing me this happy."

"Blake, who has there been, since your wife?" "Do you know what? That's a conversation for another time and I promise we will revisit it. But now I want to show you these wonderful animals that have occupied my time for many years." Krystle sighed; Blake could be so loving and distant at the same time. "I promise we will have that discussion" Blake smiled, kissed Krystle on the cheek and left the car. Ever the gentleman he came and opened her car door. As Krystle stood up he placed his arms around her, tilted up her chin and kissed her again. "I love you. I want you here with me, and I want to share my life with you. Can that be enough for just now Pretty lady?" "That's more than enough Blake" and she nestled into him.

Blake was beginning to wonder if he had pushed her too far. He hadn't meant to say he wanted Krystle in his life; he was worried about saying too much. He loved her; he wanted her with him all the time. Even Blake was pondering about whom there had been since Alexis, as no one has ever had this effect on him, no one. "Penny for them?" asked Krystle. "I'm just hoping I haven't scared you off too much? I thought it would be nice us being here together." "Of course not, you just need to realise how huge this is for me. Now come and show me these animals." Blake laughed, kissed her forehead and led her to the stables.

Blake showed Krystle all the horses. He took time to stop at his horse, chatting away to him and stroking him. Krystle loved seeing this gentle side of him that she knew that not many people got to see this side of Blake. "Are we going riding then?" "Tomorrow, if that is okay? I've got another plan for just now. Anyway I wasn't sure if you would like riding?" "I have ridden a few times. My grandmother had a farm when we were younger. But I haven't ridden for many years." "Okay, we will go for a ride tomorrow. I'll have Tony prepare the horses in the morning." "What's your next plan then?" "Oh that's something simple and relaxing, a walk and then a picnic." "Ah, that's why you left me to organise a picnic." "Well I asked Mrs Gunnerson to do it, so I cheated a bit." "Blake Carrington, my first time here and you are cheating all ready" laughed Krystle. "We could drive if you want?" "No, I'd love a walk"

They held hands and relaxed into a blended rhythm. "Blake, one more question?" Krystle said. "Only the one question?" "Stop it" replied Krystle, gently shoving him out the way, "where are the picnic things?" "That's the good thing about being here; I have servants to do everything for me!" "And at mine you would be doing it for me" laughed Krystle. "That's the thing though; I'd do anything for you including carrying picnics, washing the dishes, anything. Just don't tell anyone." Without even thinking Krystle replied, "That's why I keep on falling in love with you more and more." Blake stopped, "do you really?" "Yes I do, and soon I won't be able to keep hiding it. Everyone will be able to tell." "Well we had better do something about that then! Come on we are nearly there. I'm hungry." "Me too, though not just for food" "you are insatiable!" "I know, it's you, you bring out the worst in me!" smiled Krystle. "Not the worst, the best!"

Under a large oak tree, a good 30 min walk from the stables they were finally at their spot. "I can't believe this is all your land." "I know me either sometimes. I don't always see the beauty of it all. But it is easy to come out, get lost and find some space. This is my thinking tree." A blanket and cushions were positioned and a huge hamper. "Have a seat and I'll organise the food and drink." Blake said. "Let me help with something at least." "Trust me Mrs Gunnerson will have it all ready, it just needs to be eaten." Blake placed some of the food on the blanket, poured them a glass of champagne each and sat leaning against the tree and Krystle lay against him. "This is heaven. Could we stay here for ever?" "Well we could but we will run out of food plus it will get cold later! But I'm glad you like something here." "Blake, it is not that I don't like being at your home, I'm just not used to servants, and stables and all this land." "I know Krystle, and I'll give you all the time you need." They lay snacking on the delightful food that had been prepared and sipping away on champagne. They gently caressed each other, chatted and melted into each other.

While Krystle was resting her head against Blake's chest he began to explore her. He gently stroked her neck, skimming across the edge of her top, teasing at the buttons. All the time, Blake was watching her face. He could see the pleasure but he knew she was looking for more. Blake slipped his hand under her top and gently and slowly started circling her nipples. Krystle was beginning to writhe about, Blake moved further down so he could start kissing her neck, his hands working their way down her body and loosening her trousers. By the time he got to her mouth, Krystle was responsive to his exploring tongue. "Blake, I need you now!" "Are sure you don't want to wait until we are back at the mansion?" "No now, I need you now." Blake kissed around her breasts before lying on top. He entered Krystle so slowly, building up a strong rhythm. Krystle was gripping onto his back while he nuzzled at her neck and played with her nipples. He could feel that she was ready and got faster and stronger. "Blake", she gasped as she dug her nails into his back, and could no longer contain herself. Blake continued watching her, kissing her and feeling her. He held her tight as he reached momentum and moaned at loud.

They both lay there, catching their breath. "Just as well no one can see us" laughed Blake. "Another question" asked Krystle, "can your staff hear us as night?" "No" laughed Blake, "they have their own quarters away from us. It will just be us in the house." "Phew, thought we would have to be sneaking around and being quiet." "No wonder you were ready for us just now then. I didn't have you as the outdoor type" he laughed. "I'm not; I just knew I needed you! This is my first time outside." "You are turning me on again. You can make as much noise as you need to tonight while I find out what else we can explore together." They lay wrapped in each other's arms and had to admit defeat that it was getting too cold and beginning to get dark. They tidied everything up and started to make their way back. "I'll phone from the stables and someone will collect this, we'll drive back and freshen up. And relax I want your undivided attention tonight not the staffs." Krystle laughed and linked arms with Blake, "and by freshening up, you mean having a bath together?" "Why yes, I do!"

**Chapter 4**

Once back at the stables Blake phoned ahead to say they were coming and asked for dinner to be set up for 8pm. "That gives us plenty time to get ready." Blake drove back to the house and escorted Krystle upstairs. You can go between the 2 rooms or just use mine. I'm sure the staff won't gossip." "Well for that smart comment I will just use your room and encourage the staff to gossip. How about a coffee while I get organised?" "I'll have a tray sent up. A little boost will do us good."

Joseph knocked on their door. "Come in." "Coffee, Sir. I trust the picnic was to your approval?" "Yes Joseph, thanks." "Is there anything you need for your room Miss Jennings?" "No thank you" she replied quietly. Very well then, enjoy your coffee. Dinner will be at 8 O'clock Sir as requested." "Thank you Joseph, oh also while we are having dinner I trust I can have you tidy up here." "Yes sir, as previously discussed." "oh and Joseph, the staff can have the night off once dinner is served and since we are going horse riding tomorrow morning we will just leave breakfast, so let the staff have the morning off." "Only if you are sure Sir" replied Joseph and he left the room. "There, now do you believe me that we will have privacy?" "You've no idea how happy that makes me. I think we should have a coffee and a rest" Krystle said seductively.

They sat by the sofa in Blake's room, drinking their coffee and chatting. Blake surprised himself as to how relaxed and at ease he had felt since getting to know Krystle. "I'll start running a bath, I suppose we better start thinking about getting ready" Blake said, adding "you stay and relax; I'll even pour you another coffee_."_ "I could get used to this" smiled Krystle. That's what I'm hoping, thought Blake. Krystle lay there thinking. The day had made her consider about where she and Blake were going. She wanted to be with him, did he feel the same? Could she see herself living here? She had not even met Blake's children. If Blake's life was less extravagant she could not help think that things would be easier.

"Earth to Krystle" Blake said. "Where were you just now, you looked so pensive?" Krystle hesitated and then said, "I'm just going to say this and I'm not meaning to upset you. Blake the way I feel about you is like nothing I've ever experienced before. The last few months have been the best time of my life, but I haven't met your children or your friends, I don't socialise to your level. I might not be able to be who you need me to me. What if we get into deep only to get hurt?" "Wow where did all that come from? Don't you see the reason I love you, love being with you is you have shown no interest in my money, my status, my connections. You are the only person who has accepted me in spite of those things. I feel like you see me, the real me and that is not something I allow to happen. I would walk away from everything if I thought that would make it easier for you to be with me." "Blake, that's not what I'm asking you to do." "I'm here to support you with meeting my family, friends, the socialising has already started though your role at work. Krystle, you are more of a natural than what you think. How's about we continue this conversation in the bath? Come on."

Krystle had been so deep in thought, she had not even noticed that Blake had set up candles all around the bathroom and had run a deep bubble bath. "Blake, that's so beautiful. You know, your bathroom is about the size of my whole apartment" she laughed. "Think we need to see about getting you a space for your toothbrush and toiletries. I'm hoping you will be sleeping over more often." "Well it would make things easier. Maybe a drawer for some clothes too?" "I'm sure I can see to that. Next you'll be asking for your own key" he teased. "I would not want to scare you off with any commitment issues. I know how you men like your space" laughed Krystle. "It would not be such a bad idea. I think I've had plenty space the last few years." "Sleepovers are fine just now Blake, one step at a time."

Blake watched as Krystle undressed. For someone who could be so reserved she was certainly not shy when it was just her Blake. He loved how toned she was, curves in the right place. As far as he was concerned she was perfect. He was desperate to tell her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He took her hand as she climbed into the large bath and sat against his chest and he wrapped his legs and arms around her. "Is the bath hot enough?" "Perfect" she said "just perfect." "Just like you and this weekend." Blake whispered. "Think you have very rose tinted glasses the way you see me." "Not in the slightest." Blake carefully washed Krystle, taking his time and observing every detail. "Another thing I could get used to, having you look after me like this. I love you." "I love you too" and they lay there for a while until the bath began to get cold. "Time to get ready for dinner and then let's see what the evening brings" said Blake.

Krystle spent some time getting ready. She had brought a dress and although not elegant she knew she looked good in it. It was a simple blue, low cut jersey dress which clung to her and although Blake had seen her it in before, she knew he liked it. She put on some makeup and just as she went to go and get some perfume, Blake knocked on the door and came in. "You do not need to knock on your own door" Krystle said without even looking up. "I am just respecting your privacy. Wow, you look amazing." "Thanks, I like trying to impress you." "And hopefully, these will impress you, just a few small tokens to begin to show you how much I love you." "Blake, you shouldn't have, just being with you is enough." "Hey, you might not even like them. Open them up first and then see." Krystle knew Blake was watching her and was shaking a little bit. Blake had handed her individually wrapped parcels. The first was new perfume, she dabbed some on. "Oh Blake I love it" and she kissed him to show her appreciation. "Smells nice, maybe wear some to bed tonight." Krystle smiled as she opened up the other gifts, a pair of diamond earrings. "Blake, that's too much" she said, almost in shock. "No it's not; I got you the smaller pair as I knew you would say that. I love treating you; you've brought so much happiness into my life." Krystle opened up the last present, a cream lace and silk nightdress with matching gown. "It's beautiful." Krystle said, feeling how delicate they felt. "Well we did say you would need a few things for when you stay over, so this is a start." Krystle stood up and wrapped her arms around Blake. "You do not need to buy me gifts all the time to let me know how you feel. But they are beautiful and to say thank you I will start with this" and she kissed him passionately on the lips "and I'll finish thanking you tonight. Give me five minutes and then I'll be ready." "Jeez, hurry up, I'm famished." "You'll be wearing dinner if you cannot be patient." Krystle put in her new earrings, elegant yet understated. She loved that they were not too big; she could wear these at work without feeling too excessive. Then she put on some more perfume and brushed her hair. "Now I'm ready" she said. "Beautiful" said Blake, "fit for a king" "oh well I'll just have to make do with you" teased Krystle. They wrapped their arms around each other and headed down stairs.

**Chapter 5**

Blake took them to the drawing room. I thought we'd eat in here; it's a bit cosier than being in the dining room. The room had been light up with candles, and there was a small table set up perfectly for two. Janette knocked on the door. "I hope everything else to your satisfaction Mr Carrington and Ms Jennings." "Yes it is, it is wonderful" said Blake. "If you are ready we can bring the starters along?" "Why don't you put everything on the hostess trolley, bring that along and then you can all finish for the night" said Blake. "Of course Sir" and Janette left the room. "Champagne?" Blake asked. "Please. Blake this is lovely, it is like the perfect restaurant, just us and no one else." "I do try. If you are ok with some classical music I'll put some on."

Blake sorted some music and they came over to kiss Krystle. Joseph and Janette entered the room with dinner and Blake felt Krystle about to step away from him. "It's okay," he whispered, "stay beside me, you don't need to be embarrassed" and he gave her another kiss. Krystle smiled, and stayed beside Blake. She saw that Janette was smiling but Joseph had no indication of any response on his face. He busied himself setting up their starter and making sure the warmer was switched on for their main course. "I am happy to stay and serve dinner" said Joseph. "That's not necessary. We will manage. That's all for tonight so please enjoy your evening off. Janette looked at Krystle and thanked her and then Blake. Joseph only acknowledged Blake on his way out. "I sense he doesn't like me." Krystle said. "He'll need time; Joseph thinks he is the man of the house. Janette on the other hand does seem to like you. I think she will help you settle in whenever I'm not here." Blake said.

Pulling out a seat for Krystle Blake asked "would madam care for a seat?" "Why thank you Sir." Blake let Krystle taste the wine for her approval before he filled up their glasses. He lifted his glass and said "here's to us pretty lady." "To us" said Krystle. They spent the evening chatting and, slowing making their way through dinner and lost all track of time. After a coffee Blake said "shall we see about heading upstairs? We are getting up early for horse riding" "yes I am feeling tired" "not too tired I hope." Together they cleared all the dishes onto the hostess trolley, before Blake switched off all the lights.

"The house seems even bigger when it's this quiet" Krystle said. "I know, this is when I miss Steven and Fallon being kids. Maybe next weekend we could fly to New York and visit Steven? I've no idea when Fallon will be home." "That would be nice Blake, if Stephen is okay with that." "He is, he telephoned earlier when you were getting ready. He was the one that suggested it." "Oh you kept that quiet! That's mean" she laughed. "You know what they say, keep them mean, keep them keen!" "This may be my one and only sleep over here Mr Carrington if you keep that up." "Okay, okay, anything to keep you happy" he said as they arrive at his bedroom door, "are you in my room tonight then?" "Where else would I be?" Krystle said, leaning into kiss him. They walked into Blake's room together. "Why don't I go and get changed into my present?" "Good idea. Take your time and I'll get us a drink. While Krystle was in the bathroom Blake arranged candles, placed a rug on the floor by the fire, organised the champagne into an ice bucket, put some music on and quickly got changed as well. He arranged a lot of cushions against the sofas beside the fireplace. He sat on the rug, against the cushions and Krystle emerged from the bathroom, she stood in the doorway with the bathroom light glowing behind her. "I was wondering what you were doing, you never cease to amaze me." "As beautiful as you are standing there, would you like to come and join me?" Krystle slowly walked over and Blake watched her every moment. Both of them realised how intense their feeling were.

Blake took Krystle's hand and she knelt beside him. They kissed passionately. "Champagne?" "Mmm please." Blake poured them a drink and handed one to Krystle. "Today has been amazing; having you here with me has just reinforced how much I love you. I feel like the luckiest man alive to have you in my life and I do not want to lose you." "Blake I'm not going anywhere, I want to be with you all the time." Blake produced a small box that hidden beside him. "Krystle, I happened to pick this up when I got your earrings. I was going to wait but I don't feel I can. I have never felt this way and you are now my whole life. Please say you'll marry me, that you will be mine forever?" Krystle was actually blown away; she had not been expecting this. She looked at Blake's face and saw a slight panic while she processed what he had just asked. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you" she kissed Blake before he had a chance to speak. Eventually Blake pulled away "I know it's quick. But it feels so right. I thought I would ask you before you meet everyone so you know I want to be with you for who you are, regardless what anyone thinks." Blake took the ring out the box and placed it on Krystle's finger. It was a large 4 carat diamond with a diamond band. "Blake it's beautiful" "unfortunately it's not very understated." He teased. "There will be no hiding this from everyone. On my god I'll have to start telling everyone we are engaged before they even know we are seeing each other." "How's about we start telling people tomorrow? We may as well give people something to talk about. I already told Stephen I was going to ask you, I'll phone him tomorrow to let him know." "I'll phone the girls tomorrow, I'm sure they will take care of telling everyone at work. You get to tell Marcia!" Okay let's work out who we tell first tomorrow. Can we get back to us tonight?" They made love on the rug and then in Blake's bed. They eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 6**

Krystle woke up before the alarm went off. She admired her ring and then gazed over at Blake and started running her fingers through his hair. Blake began to stir and realised Krystle was staring at him. "What are you staring at this early in the morning?" "Just the cutest sight I've ever seen." "Cute, that is one thing I am not." "Oh I disagree, but I'm sure you've been told that before." "Come closer pretty lady, let me admire you." "Oh I bet you say that to all the girls." "Trust me, only you. You are the only lady I've made love to in this bed. And I'd like to do so again."

Blake and Krystle arrived at the stable slightly late. The horses were prepared for them so they headed straight out for a ride. Blake made sure he did not go fast or anywhere too uneven. He was pleasantly surprised as to how well Krystle managed. "I'm a bit rusty but I'm sure with practice I'll be able to give you a run for you money." Krystle seem to bond with the horse. "Do Stephen and Fallon ride?" "Yes they both have their own horse. Fallon's horse is strong willed, just like her." "Is it okay if I phone the girls when we are back at the house?" "Only if you don't mind if I make some phone calls too!" After the horses were back they walked hand in hand back to the house.

Blake took Krystle into the kitchen and introduced her to some of the staff. Blake asked for coffee to be brought through to the library. He said to Mrs Gunnerson that he would confirm lunch details soon. Mrs Gunnerson asked Blake if everything was okay with yesterday's picnic and dinner. After Blake confirmed that as was she looked over at Krystle and said it was nice to have someone to cook for.

"When will you tell the staff Blake?" "I'll tell the children first and a few friends." They waited until the coffee was brought in before they started their phone calls. Blake went first, calling his lawyer Andrew Laird and then his old friend Cecil Colby. He made arrangements for them to come over for a late lunch and drinks. "I hope that's okay?" asked Blake. "Well I have been asking to meet them. Though Andrew may be surprised to know that it is me." "I think he knows, he has caught me watching you so many times.**" **Next Krystle phoned her friends, Julie and then Elizabeth. Blake could hear them shriek down the phone. She made arrangements to meet up with them on Monday night and they said they would let the other girls know. "Phew, I'm glad that is over. I actually felt so nervous." Next Blake phoned Steven telling him the news and Steven expressed that he was really happy for them both. Once Blake was finished on the phone he chatted with Krystle saying that he knew Steven would like her, mentioning that he and Steven don't have a good relationship but felt this would help.

Blake phoned through to the kitchen saying that guests were coming. He apologised to Mrs Gunnerson for the short notice and said just to keep it simple. "She will be in the kitchen muttering a way. But she will produce something amazing. You can sweet talk her around." He smiled at Krystle. "Blake you are not expecting me to move in straight away. I need to get my head around all of this first." "Take as much time as you need but I would like you here when we are married. There will be no need for two separate houses then." Blake joked. "So will it be your place or mine then?" asked Krystle. "We could keep your place for sleepovers." "What time are the guests getting here? I have nothing to wear." "In a couple of hours. Does this mean a quick drive home? Or wear your work clothes and we will go by yours before work tomorrow?" "Tomorrow will do. I really might have to leave clothes here." "How's about we go shopping in New York next weekend for clothes for here. I'll organise _our _room for your things." Krystle went over to Blake and wrapped her arms around him. "Our room. That has a nice ring to it." "Our house, our servants, our family. It's all ours Krystle. I never thought I'd be sharing my bed or home ever again." "I'll settle for our room just now. The rest..." "I know, you'll need to get your head around everything. Now we missed breakfast, do you want anything?" "No I think I'll have a shower and freshen up." "Okay but come to the kitchen with me and help me soften up Mrs Gunnerson." "Is that my training starting?" "Yes you'll be lady of the house soon." "Just what have I let myself in for?" asked Krystle. Blake reassuringly wrapped his arm around and smiled.

They entered the kitchen. Blake apologised for the short notice to Mrs Gunnerson again, saying she could have the evening off and that he and Ms Jennings would see to their own dinner. "It's all in order Mr Carrington and if you do not mind I already have dinner started so I will not require the night off." "Thank you! I'm sure Ms Jennings will not mind if I tell you our good news, after we have known each other for a long time. However we are keeping it quiet until I Fallon phones me back." "Of course Sir, you know you can trust me to show some discretion" "This is why I'm telling you first out of all the staff. Ms Jennings has agreed to marry me" "Oh Mr Carrington that must be the best news we had here for a long time" Mrs Gunnerson looked over at Krystle "and without speaking out of turn, you have already brought a level of happiness to Mr Carrington's life. I'm not sure why he kept you away for so long as he has talked so much about you." "He has?" laughed Krystle. "Yes, only to me of course. And again if I am not out of turn it is lovely to finally meet you." "Thank you" replied Krystle. "Come on then we better get freshened up. Could you have someone send up some more coffee please?" Blake asked on their way out.

Upstairs Krystle asked Blake if Mrs Gunnerson will keep it a secret. "Absolutely not a chance. Everyone will know soon so I better try Fallon again. Why don't you have a rest, we have time." Krystle lay on the bed and Blake sat next to her. This time he got Fallon and told his news. Joseph brought the coffee in and seeing that Blake was on the phone he quickly left. Krystle got up to pour the coffee and heard Blake's voice get serious. "Damn it Fallon, do not speak like that. I suggest that it is time you came home and actually met Krystle. And like the situation or not I am in love with her." Krystle sat behind Blake and gave him a shoulder massage while he continued his conversation. Eventually the call finished. Blake sighed "I know I've raised a very spoilt girl but I thought she would be an adult about this." "Fallon does not like me before she has even met me?" "Fallon does not like the idea of me being with anyone, don't take it personally." They sat up in bed drinking coffee. "We do not need to tell people, if that is easier?" suggested Krystle. "Of course we will. I'll put a full page ad in the paper to tell everyone if I have to dammit." "Hey do not lose your good mood Mr Carrington, not today. You can worry about Fallon later." "This is why I am with you; you are such a calming influence on me." "You don't mind not seeing me tomorrow night do you?" "No, think I will work a couple of late evenings and then we can take Friday off to go to New York." "I can see the gossip already at work." "You have time due to you, Marcia can approve it and it will all be above board." "Blake I was joking. Come on, forget about what Fallon said." "Oh I am sorry. Fallon and I are too similar for our own good, moody and say what we mean."

After their rest they both had a shower together. Krystle knew she would find a way to relax Blake. This time she washed him. He began to object and but she reminded him that he washed her in the bath last night. She lathered up a sponge and washed Blake all over. They were both enjoying the shower too much. "Maybe we should stop. The guests will be here soon." said Blake "If we must. Please tell me you have a hairdryer Blake? If not I'll be a soaking mess." "I don't" he teased. "But there is one is the guest room so I will ask Joseph to get it." Blake stepped out the shower first and Krystle heard him phoning downstairs. I bet Joseph will not be happy with that order, thought Krystle. Blake came back with a couple of towels for Krystle. She noticed they had his initials embroidered on them. "That is something we will have to change, your initials on everything. Do mine get added too?" "KC, Krystle Carrington. What a lovely ring to it. Speaking of rings, are you putting your engagement ring on?" "Naturally, I cannot wait until I can wear it all the time." "Why can't you wear it all the time now?" "Wait until we tell who we need to at work first, then after being in New York I will put it on for good." "Deal." agreed Blake. They heard the door, "just leave it on the bed" Blake shouted through "Krystle waited until Joseph had left. "Blake he will know we were in the shower together!" "Or simply getting ready together. Stop worrying Krystle."

**Chapter 7**

Blake and Krystle were walking downstairs when Joseph went to open the front door. It was Andrew Laird and his wife. "Blake" He shouted "I know we are early but we had to come and see for ourselves." "Good afternoon Andrew and Laura. Glad you were able to come over and join us. Andrew I believe you have met my fiancée before, Krystle." "Did I not say on the way over it would be Ms Jennings, Blake's PA Laura." Blake felt Krystle tense up. "Andrew if you don't mind it is Krystle and no work references please." Blake said quite sternly. "Oh I'm sorry Krystle, no harm meant. Believe me when I say that the lady who has captured Blake has done the best job in making him an easier man to work for lately." "Andrew" Laura said " I think what you are trying to say is congratulations to Blake on finding someone clearly so charming and brave who has captured his heart." "Thank you Laura, you have a much better way with words than my so called Lawyer." "Where will we have lunch Darling? The solarium?" "That would be lovely." Krystle replied, trying to not sound as nervous as she felt. As Blake often did he walked with his arm around Krystle. They've been so secretive around others this but neither was even aware how affectionate they were being towards each other. Laura caught Andrew's eye to see if he noticed and he had.

"Have a seat please. I'll get you a drink. We are just waiting on Cecil and then we will have afternoon tea." "Wonderful Blake." said Laura. "Now Krystle, how have we not met until now?" Laura continued. Krystle smiled. "I think I am going to have to get used to people asking us that. We never really planned to not meet everyone; I guess we were so used to spending our time together we lost track of time over the months." "Well I'm sure we will get to know each other really well. It will finally be nice to have some company when this group of men meet up." And with that Cecil walked it "Afternoon all. Laura you look wonderful as ever. Blake, are you going to introduce us?" "Cecil! Good of you to join us. This is Krystle, who I know you have met before." "Why of course, you are the reason I no longer get this man to pay attention to me in meetings. Well I've got to hand it to you; we never thought Blake would settle down."

The group relaxed into a general chat. Eventually the men ended up chatting together. Laura spoke to Krystle. "I know it must feel like we are all teasing you but I think we are actually all in shock. I've known Blake a long time, seen him with dates and never seen him like this before." "Do you know the real reason we have kept a low profile?" "Because you are the boss's secretary?" "Exactly, everyone is going to judge us and get the wrong idea." "Well Krystle, those who know Blake will see the effect you have on him. So that is what counts." "We are used to spending our time at my apartment. Being here feels, well I feel out of my depth. Until I came yesterday..." "Wait, you had not been here until now. Wow." "What?" "Have you not been desperate to snoop about?" "If anything, being at mine is easier. I see a different side to Blake. He cooks, washes dishes, and does the grocery shopping." "Well all I can say he is smitten because I have never known Blake to cook. So when are you moving in here?" "No rush, I'm just trying to process Blake's life." "Well you past the test. Any money grabber, attention seeker wannabe would move in in a flash." Krystle looked a bit shocked. "Oh I do not mean to be so blunt. I guarantee others will question you about this. At least with some of the social events I'll be there, I'll help you. Not everyone knows Blake like we do and you are good for him. And it shows you love him. What about an engagement party?" "My goodness, we haven't even thought. I've still to meet Steven and Fallon. We are flying to see Steven next week. I'm not sure if we need a party." "Well I am the person to help if you do decide. Let me check my diary and we will meet for lunch during the week. I'm thinking you might need some support." "Ladies, how are we getting on?" Blake asked "Well Blake I'm not sure what Krystle sees in you but you have done well to have found her." Laura said. "My thoughts exactly Laura" and Blake leant forward and kissed Krystle for all to see.

Afternoon tea seemed to go well. Krystle relaxed enough to join in with the conversation. The guest left around 5pm with the plan that Krystle and Laura would meet up again soon. "Blake, you do realise that I will always be referred to as your secretary?" "I guess so, but I expect better from my friends. Laura will help, she is a good person. She knew Alexis. They never got on at all, even when I thought Alexis and I were happy Laura did not get on with her. So I have always trusted her judge of character." "And if she didn't like me?" "You would have been kicked out by now" Blake laughed. "Blake this is not funny" " I know but we could worry about this forever and it is now out of our control. We fell in love, neither planned it and we have to make it so that it always feels special to us, not what others think." "Wise words Blake; let's see what this week brings." "Well it is a few hours until dinner what would you like to do?" "A walk around this house of yours would be nice." "Ours house, this house of ours." Blake reminded Krystle.

And so they went from room to room with Blake answering Krystle's questions as they walked. They enjoyed a peaceful dinner and sat drinking wine watching the sunset. "It has been a busy weekend. I am shattered." Said Krystle "We need to be up early to go to your apartment, how about an early night? We can watch a movie in bed?" "Perfect. In some ways I do not want this weekend to end." I know, but there will be many more." They settled in Blake's room, and began watching a movie. They became engrossed with each other and ended up making love. "Well a new chapter begins tomorrow; just remember you are not on your own. We'll get through the next few weeks together okay?" "Promise?" Krystle asked "Promise" Blake said, kissing her reassuringly.


End file.
